Sungmin, My Lovely Brother
by Kimeyopta
Summary: "Pernikahan antara sesama duda beranak satu yang tidak direstui oleh anak mereka masing-masing membuat perselisihan dan pertengkaran hadir diantara anak-anak mereka. Bagaimana kehidupan anak-anak mereka dikemudian hari? Happy Ending or Sad Ending? Just read it!" KyuMin's Fanfiction / BLB


_Teng Teng Ten__g Teng Teng Teng Teng..._

Lonceng berdentum seiring dengan diucapkannya janji suci pernikahan disebuah gereja. Pasangan yang tak lagi muda ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersatu selamanya.

"Silahkan berbalik menghadap para Jemaat" ucap Sang Pendeta. "Jemaat yang dikasihi Tuhan, inilah pasangan baru yang Tuhan karuniakan untuk dipersatukan. Tuan Cho Siwon dan Tuan Lee Kibum. Semoga pernikahan kalian tidak akan terpisahkan hingga ajal menjemput" Sang Pendeta memperkenalkan 'pasangan' yang baru saja ia Berkati. Memang terdengar agak aneh, sesama pria bisa melangsungkan sebuah pernikahan layaknya pasangan sesungguhnya. Meski usia mereka tidak lagi muda, jika cinta sudah bergelayut diantara mereka, tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka sekalipun itu kedua orangtua mereka yang sudah sangat tua dan anak mereka.

Anak? Ya, mereka sebenarnya adalah duda beranak satu. Fakta, banyak wanita yang mengagumi mereka berdua. Ketampanan mereka yang sangat memikat wanita. Namun, takdir berkata lain dan tak ada yang dapat menentangnya.

_"Aku sangat tidak menyukai pernikahan ini"_

* * *

**My Lovely Brother**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

* * *

"Hari ini hari bahagia kami, kenapa malah kalian tidak terlihat bahagia begitu?" Cho Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan anak-anak mereka tampak bingung dengan raut wajah mereka yang ditekuk. Tidak ada perbincangan diantara mereka selama mereka bersama. "Appa, aku ingin bicara denganmu" seorang yang tampak lebih muda ini menarik Cho Siwon, mencari tempat khusus untuk perbincangan mereka.

"Appa, kenapa appa nekat untuk menikah dengannya? Dia itu sama denganmu appa, namja. Terlebih lagi dia sama dudanya sepertimu. Banyak wanita yang cantik kenapa kau malah memilihnya. Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini. Aku tidak suka dengan mereka berdua appa" rajuk namja muda yang sedang berhadapan dengan Cho Siwon ini. Cho Siwon menepuk bahu namja muda itu, "suatu saat kau pasti akan menyukainya nak" ucapnya bijak kemudian memberi isyarat untuk bergabung dengan Lee Kibum dan anaknya.

Tatapan sinis sangat terlihat antara anak dari Cho Siwon dan anak dari Lee Kibum. Bahkan hingga malam hari saat mereka semua tiba diapartemen baru, mereka masih saja menatap tatapan sinis.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, mulai hari ini kalian adalah saudara. Appa mohon untuk saling menghargai dan saling menyayangi. Appa tidak mau melihat kalian bertengkar. Sebentar lagi kalian akan masuk SMA, dan semakin dewasa. Jadi, jaga sikap dan jangan kekanakan" nasihat Cho Siwon selaku kepala keluarga yang baru. "Ahjussi jangan sok menasihati begitu" ketus Lee Sungmin. "Kau juga jangan sok!" Cho Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah, ia tidak terima appanya diejek. "Kau juga jangan sok dong!" Lee Sungmin kembali membalas ucapan Cho Kyuhyun. Percekcokan keduanya pun terjadi dan berhenti ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang tamu. Cho Siwon yang melihat kedua anaknya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Tenang yeobo, suatu saat mereka bisa harmonis"

"Aku harap begitu"

_Keesokan harinya~_

Matahari telah menampakkan dirinya, membangunkan kedua namja yang sedang bermain dalam mimpi. Kedua namja yang terpisah kamar ini sama-sama menggeliat dalam selimut. Rasa malas untuk bangun menyelimuti keduanya.

"Minnie, bangun nak/Kyunnie, bangun nak" Cho Siwon dan Lee Kibum membagi tugas membangunkan anak-anak mereka. Dengan perasaan yang masih mengantuk, keduanya mulai membuka mata perlahan.

"Kyaaaa~ kenapa kau yang membangunkanku? Appaaa?" Teriak keduanya ketika mengetahui yang membangunkan mereka bukanlah ayah biologis mereka.

"Cepat mandi, dan segera sarapan. Kau tidak ingin terlambat kan?" Meski terpisahkan oleh dinding, namun ucapan demi ucapan yang Cho Siwon dan Lee Kibum ucapkan selalu sama. Yang dibangunkan pun langsung menuju ke kamar mandi dengan wajah ditekuk. Mungkin mereka tidak senang jika dibangunkan oleh ayah non-biologis mereka.

Setelah semua beres, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing. Lagi-lagi, tatapan sinis terpancar ketika mereka sampai didepan pintu kamar masing-masing. Kamar mereka terletak berdampingan. Bahkan, ketika turun dari lantai 2 menuju meja makan, tatapan sinis masih saja terpancar hingga mereka menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

"Kalian, appa yang antar ya?" Tawar Cho Siwon.

"Baiklah/tidak mau" jawab Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin bersamaan. "Aku berangkat sendiri saja" tambah Lee Sungmin kemudian mengambil tasnya dan pergi hanya berpamitan pada Lee Kibum -ayah biologisnya-.

'Tidak tahu diri!' Batin Cho Kyuhyun. "Ayo appa, kita berangkat" ajak Cho Kyuhyun. Namun seketika ekspresi Cho Siwon berubah, "Kyu, pergi sendiri saja ya. Sana, pergi bersama Sungmin"

"MWOOOO? Tadi kan appa yang menawarkan, kenapa tiba-tiba berubah begini?" Tanyanya heran. "Sudah susul Sungmin saja" ucap Cho Siwon yang membuat Cho Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya sekali lagi. Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun menyambar tasnya dan pergi tanpa berpamitan sama sekali.

_Blaaaaammm_...

"Aku bingung dengan Sungmin, kenapa ia tidak menyukaiku? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bersabarlah yeobo, Sungmin butuh waktu untuk bisa menerima pernikahan ini, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Bersabarlah"

"Appa jahat sekali membiarkanku berangkat sendiri. Apalagi harus berangkat dengan makhluk sok imut itu" dumel Kyuhyun selama perjalanan menuju halte bus. "Yah! Makhluk itu masih disitu. Kenapa belum pergi-pergi sih" dumelnya lagi setelah melihat dihalte bus masih ada saudara tirinya yang masih menunggu bus. Kyuhyun berdiri agak jauh dari saudara tirinya itu. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun berada diujung halte, hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

Tak lama kemudian, bus mereka datang. Sungmin masuk duluan disusul Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Saat didalam bus, Kyuhyun hanya menemukan satu tempat duduk kosong, yaitu disebelah Sungmin. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak mau duduk disebelah Sungmin, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri saja.

'Berdiri saja terus! Biar pegal itu kaki. Hahaha!' Batin Sungmin sinis.

Kyuhyun berdiri dalam bus hingga berhenti dihalte bus yang berada tepat didepan aekolahnya. Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya karena harus gengsi untuk duduk disebelah Sungmin. Kira-kira 20 menit ia harus berdiri terus.

"Enak berdiri terus? Rasakan!" Ledek Sungmin yang berjalan duluan. 'Terkutuklah kau Lee Sungmin!' Batin Kyuhyun jengkel.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjejakkan kaki di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Jika disekolah lain, mos diadakan dihari pertama murid baru berdatangan. Namun, untuk Kyunghee International SHS, mos ditiadakan. Murid baru langsung masuk kedalam kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Semua murid baru sedang sibuk mencari nama mereka yang ditempel diseluruh kelas 1. Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya menemukan namanya. Ia masuk kedalam kelas _Briliant One_, kelas dimana berisikan murid yang berprestasi dan diakui oleh negara. Ya, karena ia anak berprestasi dan diakui negara, makanya ia mudah mencari kelasnya.

"Akhirnya, terbebas dari makhluk sok imut itu" Kyuhyun merasa lega ketika ia merasa Sungmin tidak akan sekelas dengannya.

"Hei!" Sapa seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat. "Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" Tanyanya. Kyuhyun melirik gadis itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, lebih tepatnya meneliti, "silahkan" jawab Kyuhyun setelah dirasa gadis itu cocok untuk duduk disebelahnya. "Namaku Seo Joo Hyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Seohyun" gadis itu memperkenalkan diri sambil menyodorkan tangannya. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Seohyun.

"Nde? Aku tidak salah dengar? Kau, Cho Kyuhyun yang baru pulang dari pertukaran pelajar di Amerika itu kan?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Oh My God, I can't believe it._ Aku bisa sekelas dengan orang yang selama ini menjadi inspirasiku. Daebak!" Decak kagum Seohyun. "Ah, tidak perlu berlebihan. Aku anak yang biasa-biasa saja kok. Yah, hanya keberuntungan saja aku bisa kesana" semua pujian yang Seohyun berikan membuat Kyuhyun merasa malu. Seohyun pun berbincang banyak dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan sesekali mereka tertawa.

"Kau!" Teriak Kyuhyun disela perbincangannya dengan Seohyun. Seohyun menjadi bingung dan melihat objek yang diteriaki Kyuhyun. "Waaaa~ Sungmin-ssi. Kau kelas ini juga rupanya?" Ucap Seohyun riang.

"Ne" jawab Sungmin ramah sambil mengambil posisi duduk dibelakang Kyuhyun dan Seohyun. Hanya tempat itu yang tersisa untuknya.

"Namaku Seo Joo Hyun. Panggil saja Seohyun. Aku penggemar beratmu Sungmin-ssi. Semua novelmu sudah kukoleksi" decak kagum Seohyun.

"Benarkah? Wah, terimakasih telah membaca novelku Seohyun-ssi"

"Novel?" Celetuk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Iya, jadi Sungmin-ssi ini adalah penulis novel termuda di Korea Selatan. Ia sudah mencetak 5 novel dan itu semua termasuk best seller lho. Apa kau belum mengetahuinya?" Jelas Seohyun.

"Orang seperti dia, mana suka baca novel. Dia juga tidak pernah _update_ tentang buku-buku zaman sekarang" ledek Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun memanas, "jaga bicaramu Sungmin-ssi. Aku tahu segala hal" ucap Kyuhyun yang tak mau harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh Sungmin. "Tahu segala hal? Novelku saja kau tidak tahu, apa itu yang disebut tahu segala hal Kyuhyun-ssi" tantang Sungmin. "Kau!"

"Cukup! Cukup! Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar sih? Kalian kan baru kenal seharusnya ciptakan sesuatu yang hangat bukan malah bertengkar seperti ini!" Lerai Seohyun. "Apa jangan-jangan kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Seohyun mendadak.

"Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya!/Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya!" Jawab mereka berdua serempak dan tegas. Seohyun mendadak kaget dan memilih diam. Sedangkan kedua orang tersebut masih bertatapan sinis.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" tiba-tiba sang guru masuk tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya membuat para siswa buru-buru berlari ke bangku masing-masing. "Perkenalkan, saya Kim Jong Won, wali kelas ini. Dan saya mengajar pelajaran seni. Perlu kalian ingat, penilaian saya tidaklah mudah. Kalian perlu mencermati setiap detail-detailny dan~"

"Annyeonghaseyo.. hosh hosh hosh" tiba-tiba seorang siswa terlambat masuk dan membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. "Mianhae sonsengnim, saya terlambat. Saya~"

"_Stop_!" Kim Jong Won sonsengnim memotong sebelum siswa terlambat itu memberikan alasannya. "Saya tidak suka ada murid yang terlambat masuk dipelajaran saya. Sekali terlambat nilai D sudah membayang diraport kalian dan akan dipindahkan kekelas reguler. Nah, siapa namamu nak?"

"Err~ Changmin"

"Baiklah, Changmin-ssi. Kali ini kuampuni karena ini hari pertama sekolah. Untuk selanjutnya akan saya terapkan sistem nilai D. Kalian semua paham?"

"Paham sonsengnim" respon seluruh murid dikelas.

"Changmin-ssi, kau boleh duduk"

"Gamsahamnida sonsengnim" setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Changmin mencari tempat duduk kosong dan itu hanya ada disebelah Sungmin.

"Kita lanjutkan. Sebelum masuk ke pelajaran, saya ingin memilih perangkat kelas terlebih dahulu. Ada yang berminat?" Sedetik kemudian, Seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat. "Ya, kamu. Kamu berminat ingin menjadi ketua kelas?"

"Aniyo" jawab siswa itu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengangkat tanganmu?" Tanya sang guru heran dan bingung.

"Saya ingin mengajukan _chairmate_ saya, Cho Kyuhyun sebagai ketua kelasnya Sonsengnim" jawabnya polos. "Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau bersedia?" Yang ditanya hanya meng-iya-kan saja. "Baiklah, semua setuju?"

"Tidak setuju!" Respon seorang siswa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin. "Saya tidak setuju"

"Baiklah, apa ada yang tidak setuju lagi?" Tanya Sonsengnim dan sisa siswa dikelas hanya diam yang artinya menyetujui Cho Kyuhyun sebagai ketua kelas. "Karena yang lain setuju, jadi~" Sonsengnim menunjuk Sungmin mengisyaratkan jika ia ingin tahu nama muridnya yang tidak setuju tadi.

"Lee Sungmin"

"Ah, nde. Sungmin-ssi. Jadi, Sungmin-ssi, karena semua setuju dan hanya kamu yang tidak setuju, maka Kyuhyun-ssi akan menjadi ketua kelasnya dan Sungmin-ssi karena kau berani menentangnya, saya memutuskan Sungmin-ssi menjadi wakilnya. Saya harap kalian bisa bekerja sama"

"Mwooo?" Teriak kedua siswa yang disebut namanya tadi. Tidak terima? Sudah pasti mereka tidak bisa menerima keputusan ini.

"Ya? Kenapa?" Tanya sonsengnim bingung. Namun, keduanya menggeleng. "Baiklah, kita lanjut ke pelajaran kita" dan pelajaran pertama mereka dimulai.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, dimana 2 jam mata pelajaran telah usai, "Karena ini kelas _Briliant_, pertemuan selanjutnya kita akan langsung praktek dan mengambil nilai. Bagi yang tidak tuntas, tanggung sendiri resikonya. C atau D! Selamat pagi anak-anak" guru seni, Kim Jong Won itupun keluar dari kelas.

"Guru berkepala besar itu! Seenaknya saja dia. Dia belum tahu siapa aku sebenarnya"

"Memangnya kau siapa Shim Changmin-ssi?" Respon ketus Sungmin. "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Tanya Changmin kaget dan Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak peduli. "Kau keterlaluan! Aku anak pemilik sekolah ini! Jika aku mendapat nilai C atau D, aku bisa melaporkannya pada appaku dan kupastikan dia dipecat!"

"Lalu? Karena kau anak pemilik sekolah ini, kau bisa seenaknya memecat guru? Begitu?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Changmin angkuh. "Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa mengeluarkan siswa begitu saja?" Tanya Sungmin masih dalam nada suara sinis. "Ya, semuanya bisa kulakukan"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa mengeluarkan CHO KYUHYUN detik ini juga?" Tanya Sungmin dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Kau! Sudah bosan hidup hah?" Yang namanya disebut, menjadi emosi, sangat emosi. "Mwo? Kau mau apa hah bocah tengik!" Respon menantang Sungmin.

"Kalian ini mulai lagi! Sudah kuduga kalian sudah saling mengenal" Seohyun mulai merasa jengah dengan pertengkaran yang mereka lakukan sedangkan Changmin diam membisu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. "Jujur padaku! Kalian sudah saling mengenal kan?" Tanya seohyun memaksa.

"Dia saudara tiriku yang bodoh/dia saudara tiriku yang bodoh" jawab keduanya yang tidak sengaja serempak.

"Mwooo?" Respon kaget Seohyun dan Changmin. "Tidak bisa dipercaya! Seharusnya kalian bangga memiliki yang sama-sama berbakat. Kenapa malah bertengkar terus? Jika aku memiliki posisi seperti kalian, walaupun dia saudara tiriku namun ia sangat berbakat, aku pasti menerimanya dengan baik" ucap Seohyun antusias.

"Aku benci dia/aku benci dia" lagi-lagi respon mereka sama. "Jangan meniru perkatanku Kyuhyun!" Bentak Sungmin. "Siapa yang meniru perkataanmu bodoh? Kau saja yang meniruku!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"_Enough_! _Stop it_! Mending kalian diam, sonsengnim sebentar lagi masuk" Seohyun memperingatkan. Tak lama kemudian, guru yang dimaksud Seohyun masuk kedalam kelas dengan suara detakan hak sepatu yang sangat keras. "_Morning Children_" sapa guru itu tanpa basa-basi. "So, saya adalah guru bahasa asing kalian _but I am not your English teacher. I think, all of you have highest score in English and all of you can speaking English well. So_, khusus kelas ini saya tidak akan mengajarkan materi Bahasa Inggris melainkan Bahasa Prancis. Karena, jika kalian semua tetap bertahan sampai akhir di kelas Briliant, kalian semua akan dibiayai sekolah di Prancis. Yeah, jika kalian mau sih, kalau tidak _no problem_" jelas guru.

"_yeah_, you?" tunjuk sang guru pada murid yang mengangkat tangannya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang guru. "bukankah bahasa inggris masuk dalam ujian tiap semester? Kenapa malah kita tidak belajar?" tanyanya. "kan sudah saya jelaskan tadi!" kelihatan sang guru merasa geram, "saya tidak akan mengajarkan materi bahasa inggris karena kalian sudah saya anggap bisa. Masalah ujian nanti, _I don't care"_ jawab sang guru cuek. Tampaknya, guru yang satu ini sangat cuek.

"ah, saya belum memperkenalkan diri. _My name is~_" sejenak sang guru melirik seluruh muridnya dengan tatapan mengancam, "_My name is _Jessica Jung. Jika kalian ingin mengetahui lebih lengkap tentang saya, tanyakan saja pada Seohyun-ssi, _over there"_ jelas Jessica sonsengnim sambil menunjuk kearah Seohyun sedangkan yang ditunjuk merasa bosan dan tidak peduli. "Okay, mari kita belajar" ucap Jessica sonsengnim riang. Sepertinya guru yang satu ini masih sangat muda dan masih kekanak-kanakan.

Satu setengah jam berlalu dan inilah waktu istirahat bagi para siswa. Setelah berpamitan pada muridnya, Jessica sonsengnim keluar dari kelas. "sejujurnya, aku bosan dengannya. Dirumah ketemu disekolah juga ketemu. Aku tak tahu jika ia kerja disini" keluh Seohyun. "sudahlah, jalani saja Seohyun-ssi" ucap Changmin menyemangati Seohyun. "jangan terlalu formal begitu Changmin-ssi, umurku baru 13 tahun"

"MWOOO?" Changmin bahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget mendengar penuturan Seohyun. 13 tahun? Tidak salah?

"wae?" tanya Seohyun bingung.

"usiamu adalah usia anak sekolah menengah pertama Seohyun-ah. Kenapa kau sudah SMA?" Changmin masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada. "aku hanya duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama hanya setahun. Waktu aku sekolah dasar, sama kok dengan kalian, 6 tahun" jelas Seohyun.

"wah~ berarti otakmu briliant sekali" puji Changmin. "ah~ aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Kyuhyun-ssi. Bukankah umurmu sekarang 14 tahun Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"ne. Jika aku tidak mengikuti pertukaran pelajar tahun lalu, sekarang aku sudah duduk di kelas 2 SMA" jelas Kyuhyun.

"sok pintar" ledek Sungmin dan langsung meninggalkan ketiga orang itu, merasa bosan mungkin atau tidak suka topik pembicaraan mereka. "dasar tukang iri" teriak Kyuhyun yang mungkin dapat didengar Sungmin namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Sungmin. "kita ke kantin saja yuk" ajak Changmin dan semuanya mengangguk setuju. Changmin langsung berlari menyusul Sungmin yang sudah duluan.

_Di Kantin.._

Setalah memesan makanan atau minuman sesuai selera, Seohyun, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk bersama dimeja kosong. Seohyun duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berhadapan. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya diam sambil bertatapan sinis. Mungkin, dengan menatap mata, mereka saling berbicara yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua. Seohyun dan Changmin ikut menatap mereka berdua silih berganti.

"ini pesanan anda" sang pelayan akhirnya datang membuyarkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "waaa~ harum sekali. pasti enak" puji Seohyun.

"selamat menikmati" ucap ramah sang pelayan. Kemudian, mereka menikmati makanan dan minuman mereka masing-masing. Mereka menikmati dalam dia.

"Ya! Seohyun-ah!" Tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang ke meja mereka mengagetkan mereka berdua. Bahkan Sungmin sampai tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Ya! Eonni!_ Are you stupid_ hah?" Bentak Seohyun kesal. "_I'm sorry my sister_" cengirnya. "Boleh aku bergabung bersama kalian?" Tanyanya seolah tanpa dosa.

"Silahkan/tidak boleh"

"Baiklah, aku akan duduk disini bersama kalian. Weeeekk" tamu tak diundang ini mencibir pada Seohyun. "Ah, kalau disekolah jangan memanggilku eonni, bisa-bisa aku ketahuan mereka identitas sebenarnya"

"_I don't care_! Biar saja mereka semua tahu, bahwa kau! Jessica Jung, sepupuku paling menyebalkan! Dan supaya mereka tahu kau! Gadis berusia 16 tahun, memanipulasi umur supaya kau bisa mengajar disini dan agar kau bisa mendekati putra pemilik sekolah ini" jelas Seohyun polos namun dengan nada emosi. Penjelasannya ini membuat ketiga pria yang berada didekatnya shock bahkan mulut mereka sampai menganga besar.

"Putra pemilik sekolah ini?" Tanya ragu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan. Kemudian mata mereka tertuju pada Changmin. "Dia?" Tunjuk mereka berdua. Seohyun mengangguk semangat sedangkan Jessica, guru bahasa asing mereka sekaligus sepupu Seohyun ini sedaritadi sudah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau, maksudku~"

"_No problem_, diluar kelas, kau bisa memanggilku hanya sebutan 'kau' kita kan sebaya Sungmin-ah"

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"_Of course_. Aku sering membaca novel karyamu~"

"Yang dipinjam dari Seohyun" potong Seohyun jail. "Iya itu" respon kesal Jessica.

"Terimakasih sudah membaca novelku. Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi guru disini?" Sepertinya Sungmin begitu penasaran. "Itu mudah sekali. Kepala sekolah disini adalah ayah dari temanku. Aku bekerjasama dengan temanku itu. Dengan kelicikannya, ia bisa memalsukan semua identitasku bahkan yang palsu itu bisa terlihat asli. Setelah mengikuti beberapa prosedur, aku diterima menjadi guru disini" Jelas Jessica.

"Lalu, bukankah seharusnya kau adalah murid SMA sepertiku? Atau kau tidak melanjutkan studymu melainkan langsung menjadi guru?"

"Tidak Sungmin-ah, aku juga belajar hingga SMA seperti kalian. Hanya saja, aku menamatkan SMAku diusia 13 tahun dan aku menjadi dosen selama 2 tahun~"

"Itulah awalnya ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan pemilik sekolah ini. Dan tidak sengaja pula ia bertemu anaknya dan pada akhirnya ia nekat keluar dari jabatan dosen dab menjadi guru bahasa asing di Kyunghee International SHS" samber Seohyun. "_Thanks_" respon tidak senang Jessica.

"Daebak! Mungkin aku akan menuangkan ceritamu dalam novelku"

"Huh? Tidak perlu tidak perlu begitu Sungmin-ah"

"Sok sekali kau Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menunjukkan rasa ketidaksenangannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin tidak peduli dengan tanggapan Kyuhyun.

"Changmin-ah, kenapa kau diam saja hah?" Goda Sungmin.

"Huh?"

"Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat selesai, aku harus beres-beres sebelum masuk ke kelas lain. _Bye_" pamit Jessica. Jessicapun pergi meninggalkan 4 sekawan. "Hh~ dia harus keluar dari sekolah ini"

"Mwo? Kau mau memecatnya?"

"Aku akan mengembalikannya menjadi dosen. Bukankah kalian tahu, siswa dan guru disekolah ini tidak boleh berpacaran? Aku kekelas duluan" tanpa basa-basi lagi Changmin langsung berlari.

"Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Jangan-jangan~~"

3 jam berlalu dan seluruh pelajaran hari ini telah usai. "Changmin-ah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau juga menyukai eonniku?" Seohyun tetap ngotot ingin mendapat jawaban pasti yang membuat penasaran sejak tadi.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah tahu Seohyun-ah? Aku sudah berkali-kali bertemu dengannya. Ia dosen sama seperti ibuku. Dulu tiap kali aku kekampus, aku selalu bertemu dengannya. Hanya saja, aku baru tahu namanya hari ini" jelas Changmin menerawang. "Dan inti dari semua inti, dia suka pada sepupumu Seohyun-ah" sambar Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun!" Changmin geram. "Aku pulang dulu, 4 orang tak berguna itu sudah menunggu" pamit Changmin sambil menunjuk keempat _bodyguard_nya.

"Aku juga pulang duluan ya. Aku harus mencari eonniku dulu. Kalian berdua baik-baik ya jangan berantem!" Setelah Changmin pergi, Seohyun ikut pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam diam. "Ya! Kau pergi begitu saja?" Teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana bocah?" Jawabnya cuek lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Dia memang saudara yang tidak tahu diri. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah menyukainya"

Sungmin berjalan santai melewati lorong-lorong sekolah. Kyuhyun berjalan dibelakangnya dengan jarak yang agak jauh.

"Sungmin-ah? Kyuhyun-ah?" Sesampainya digerbang, seorang pria berperawakan tampan dan tegap tengah menunggu. "Appa?" Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi berjalan dibelakang Sungmin langsung berlari menuju Cho Siwon, appa Kyuhyun. Ia berlari dan sengaja menyenggol bahu Sungmin yang sedang diam berdiri ditempat.

"Appa, kau tidak kerja?"

"Appa sedang tidak ada schedul. Makanya appa menyempatkan untuk menjemput kalian berdua" jawab Cho Siwon ramah. "Sungmin-ah? Kau mau kemana?" Sungmin berjalan begitu saja melewati Cho Siwon dan Kyuhyun. "_none of your business!_" Jawab Sungmin cuek tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Raut wajah Cho Siwon pun berubah menjadi raut kekecewaan. "Ah~ sudahlah appa. Kajja kita pulang" Kyuhyun menarik tangan appanya untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Appa, sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia. Dia memang begitu, cuek sekali! Aku tidak suka dengannya dan appa nekat ingin menikah dengan appanya" keluh Kyuhyun selama perjalanan.

"Apa kau bertemu teman baru Kyu?" Tanya Cho Siwon mengganti topik. Ia memang tidak ingin menanggapi perihal yang tadi. "Tentu saja. Ada Changmin si tiang listrik dan gadis cantik nan imut Seohyun"

"Changmin? Shim Changmin maksudnya?"

"Ya. Kok appa tahu?"

"Bukankah ia anak pemilik sekolahmu? Appa pernah bertemu dengan beliau. Beliau juga menceritakan tentang anak sematawayangnya, Changmin"

"Oh~" respon Kyuhyun singkat. "Lalu, apa kau menyukai gadis yang bernama Seohyun itu? Kau tadi mengatakan jika ia cantik dan imut" Kyuhyun gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan appanya yang satu ini. "Aku hanya berteman. Kami kan baru saja berkenalan appa. Ah~ dia juga baru berusia 13 tahun"

"Wah~ dia sama _briliant_nya denganmu Kyu. Appa bangga punya anak se_briliant_ sepertimu dan sekreatif Sungmin"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan kata terakhir appanya itu, "sekreatif Sungmin? Appa! Sudah kukatakan aku tidak suka dengannya. Aku tidak suka jika appa juga peduli dengannya. Aku ini anak appa!"

"Tapi Sungmin juga anak appa sekarang Kyu" Cho Siwon merasa tidak enak membuat anak sematawayang hasil pernikahan yang pertamanya itu marah. "Appa!" Bentak Kyuhyun, "sekali tidak suka tetap tidak suka!" Cho Siwon terdiam setelah mendapat sedikit gertakan dari anaknya.

Hening.

Sementara ditempat lain, "annyeong eomma. Ini anakmu satu-satunya, Lee Sungmin. eomma! Eomma kenapa pergi begitu cepat? Appa menikah lagi namun menikah dengan pria juga. Dan ia sudah memiliki anak, Kyuhyun. Aku benci dengan mereka berdua. Appanya sok bijak sampai membuat appa menerima permintaan gilanya. Kyuhyun, dia begitu menyebalkan eomma. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Ini gila" keluh Sungmin pada sebuah makam. Makam itu adalah makan eomma Sungmin yang meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. "Eomma, apa kau mendengarku? Eomma bantu aku" Sungmin terus mengelus papan nisan milik eommanya. "Jja, Sungmin pulang dulu. Kapan-kapan Sungmin akan kesini lagi. Ah~ hari ini aku mendapat teman baru, Changmin dan Seohyun. Mereka ramah dan baik. Dan sepertinya aku menyukai sifat Seohyun. Ah~ menurut eomma apa aku menyukainya? Aku butuh saranmu eomma. Eomma baik-baik disana ne. Annyeong" kemudian Sungmin bangkit dan meninggalkan makam itu.

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Minnie?"_

"Mianhae Kyu, sekretaris appa barusan mengirim pesan. Ada _client_ yang tiba-tiba datang ke kantor. Appa harus kembali ke kantor. Baik-baik dirumah selama appa dan Kibum tidak ada dirumah. Kau mengerti?" Cho Siwon dan Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai didepan gedung apartemen mereka.

"Ne appa. Hati-hati di jalan" kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil. Saat pintu mobil sudah ditutup, Cho Siwon langsung melesat pergi. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

_"Hello, anybody home?"_ Krik krik tidak ada yang menjawab Kyuhyun. "Okay, dia belum pulang. Baguslah!" Kyuhyun masuk dan langsung menuju kamarnya dilantai 2. Setelah berganti baju, Kyuhyun turun lagi menuju dapur mencari beberapa cemilan. Setelah mendapat beberapa cemilan, ia langsung berlari keruang tengah. Memasukkan kaset DVD yang ia bawa dari kamar kedalam DVD player. Waktunya menonton untuk Kyuhyun. Jangan lupa, volume yang cukup keras. Kyuhyun menonton dengan serius.

"Aaaaaaaaaa~" suara teriakan dari film ini sungguh memekakkan telinga.

_Cekleekk_..

"Ya! Sungmin-ah! Kau gila? Kenapa kau mematikannya?" Saat tengah asyik menonton, Sungmin masuk dan langsung memencet tombol _power_ pada Televisi dan DVD player, membuat film yang ditonton Kyuhyun mati.

"Kau yang gila!" Teriak Sungmin. "Kau bisa mengganggu kenyamanan tetangga dan juga kenyamananku Kyu! Berisik sekali!"

"Apa urusannya denganmu hah? Kau tidak usah mengurusiku bodoh! Kau seharusnya pergi" Bentak Kyuhyun. "Ah~ okay. Jika itu maumu, aku akan pergi"

_Blaaaammm_..

Pintu depan dibanting kuat oleh Sungmin. "Aaarrrggghhh!" Kyuhyun menjadi garang. Ia mengobrakngabrik ruang tengah hingga berantakan. "Sungmin bodoh!"

Sore kini menjelma menjadi malam. Cho Siwon dan Lee Kibum terus mondarmandir layaknya strikaan. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri melihat dengan bosan. Kini sudah puku 8 malam. Sudah satu jam mereka berdua tidak henti-hentinya melakukan aktivitas bodoh itu -menurut Kyuhyun-

"Minnie, kau dimana nak? Kenapa belum pulang juga? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?" Lee Kibum sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi anaknya itu. "Kyu, kan sudah appa bilang. Baik-baik dirumah jangan ada keributan. Kenapa kalian ribut hingga Sungmin pergi dari rumah? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Kyu?" Cho Siwon tidak kalah khawatirnya.

"Appa! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dianya saja yang berulah" jawab kyuhyun cuek, "ah~ ini membuatku bosan. Aku mau tidur"

"Kyu! Appa belum selesai Kyu!"

"Sudah yeobo, biarkan saja. Mungkin dia lelah. Jaga emosimu"

"Tapi gara-gara dia Sungmin pergi. Maafkan aku Bummie"

"Sudah. Bukan salahnya kok. Sekarang kita berdoa sama-sama semoga Sungmin dalam keadaan baik, ne?"

_Other place_..

"Sungmin! Waaa~ lama aku tak melihatmu"

"Hentikan Eunhyuk-ah. Lepaskan pelukanmu. Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang _badmood_?"

"Masuk! Masuk!" Eunhyuk, sang tuan rumah mempersilakan Sungmin masuk kedalam rumahnya. Rumah sederhana. "Kau sedang ada masalah dengan 'appa' barumu?" Tanyanya to the point. "Bukan. Tapi anaknya yang sialan itu. Aku sangat membencinya" Sungmin begitu emosinya.

"Ah~ yasudah. Kau menginap saja disini. Sekalian menemaniku, sepupuku kerja malam hari ini."

"Itu memang tujuanku kesini. Jadi, kau sekolah dimana Hyuk?" Tanya Sungmin mengalihkan topik. "Kyunghee International SHS. Kau sendiri?"

"Huh? Aku juga disana. Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu?"

"Ah~ itu. Kau tahu sendiri kemampuanku rendah. Jadi, aku masuk kelas reguler akhir. Kelas X-10" jawab Eunhyuk menunduk malu. "Jangan begitu Hyuk. Kemampuanmu masih tinggi, buktinya kau mampu bersaing masuk ke Kyunghee International SHS. Aku akan membantumu masuk ke kelasku, kelas _Briliant_. Jadi, kau bisa menemaniku setiap saat"

"Ani, ani.. tidak perlu. Aku tidak akan bisa masuk kelasmu itu"

"Jangan pesimis dulu. Pasti bisa. Aku akan setia mengajarimu. Pokoknya, semester depan kau harus masuk kelasku. Arrachi?"

"Akan kucoba. Hm~ kau mandi dulu saja ya. Sebentar lagi mau gelap. Kau sudah tahu tempat baju, handuk dan segala macamnya kan? Aku akan menyiapkan makanan buatmu" sesuai intruksi dari Eunhyuk, Sungmin segera mandi sedangkan Eunhyuk menuju dapur untuk memasak.

_8.00 pm KST_.

"Daritadi handphonemu bergetar terus. Kau tidak ingin mengangkatnya?"

"Aku malas. Biarkan saja"

"Tapi ini dari appamu" Eunhyuk menunjukkan layar handphone pada Sungmin. "Aku malas. Sudah selesaikan soal dariku" Saat ini Sungmin sedang menjadi guru untuk Eunhyuk. Targetnya harus tercapai. Eunhyuk harus bisa satu kelas dengannya semester depan. Harus!

* * *

**To Be Continue/End?**

**Akhirnya kesampaian buat FF KyuMin.**

**Ide cerita ini terinspirasi dari cuplikan sebuah sinetron. Hehe..**

**Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya dari readers sekalian.**

**Gamsahamnida ^^**


End file.
